In order to conserve cargo capacity in pickup trucks and other vehicles, it is known to stow the spare tire and wheel under the cargo bed behind the rear bumper. While such an approach is effective in maximizing the cargo capacity of the vehicle, it should be appreciated that when needed, the spare tire and wheel is difficult to reach. Further, a spare tire and wheel are relatively heavy and, accordingly, the spare tire and wheel are difficult to maneuver and access, particularly when in an uncomfortable position reaching under the frame of the motor vehicle. In some instances, the process of retrieving the spare tire and wheel in order to change a flat tire may lead to strain and even possible injury.
This document relates to a new and improved spare tire release device and related method that allows one to more easily maneuver the spare tire and wheel for easy access when changing a flat tire or even maintaining the proper air pressure in the spare tire.